It is known that products and accessories for clothing include numerous external pockets for containing personal objects such as spectacles, wallets, bunches of keys, documents, etc.
All of these objects are susceptible to theft on the part of thieves and muggers, an ever-present risk.
On the other hand, for aesthetic reasons and/or production costs, all of these pockets are generally without closing means, such as: buttons, buckles, zips or Velcro-type fastenings.
The application of the above-cited closing means following the acquisition of the article requires specialist work on the part of a tailor to provide buttonholes and to sew on buttons, to sew zip fastenings or others, with considerable additional costs and loss of time.
It is therefore indispensable, in order to prevent risk of theft, to provide these open pockets with a closing means that can be bought after production and sale of the article of clothing itself, and which is at the same time an effective anti-theft means, immediately applicable, simple to apply, not expensive and aesthetically acceptable. Further, the protection has to be easy to remove at any moment and also has to be transferable to another pocket.